Dr. Gloria Juarez'career goal is to establish herself as an independent investigator in cancer control and behavioral science with a focus on underserved and minority populations. This application integrates mentoring, training and focused research to meet the career objectives: 1) to become an independent clinical researcher and scholar in cancer control and behavioral science in cancer survivorship, cultural issues and quality of life with a focus on underserved and minority populations and 2) to develop strong clinical knowledge and expertise in breast cancer research and breast cancer genetics as a component of QOL concerns for breast cancer survivors and family caregivers. Dr. Juarez'exceptional mentors are Marjorie Kagawa-Singer, PhD, (UCLA) and Geraldine Padilla, PhD, (UCSF) who will provide mentorship specific to their areas of expertise. The abstract for the proposed study is as follows. The specific aims of the study are to: 1 )Test the effects of the Bilingual Breast Cancer Education Intervention (BBCEI) on outcomes of breast cancer survivors and family caregivers at 1, 3 and 6 months post intervention;2) Test the effect of influencing demographic and treatment variables on outcomes of the BBREI at 1, 3, and 6 months post intervention. 3) Examine the perceived quality of the BBCEI. The research design combines a mixed methods approach, which consists of quantitative and qualitative research components. Pre and post measures of QOL will be used to test the adequacy of the framework of the QOL model and endpoints in 104 Hispanic breast cancer survivors and family caregivers. The BBCEI will be delivered in four sessions by the applicant who is bilingual (English and Spanish) with consultation from the mentors. This study is designed to improve the QOL of Hispanic breast cancer survivors and caregivers through the educational intervention.